With the proliferation of flat panel televisions and various auxiliary devices, such as digital videodisc players, game stations, and surround sound systems, there is a need to manage the connections between these devices to ensure there is adequate power and also to manage the myriad cables and cords that accompany such systems. Conventional electrical boxes have proven inadequate for these devices as they mount the high and low voltage connections for these components flush with the wall, which makes the plugs or connectors that mate with the wall-mounted components protrude from the wall thereby making it difficult to mount an electrical device such as a television close to the wall. Electrical plugs or cords that extend from the wall are also susceptible to damage, such as from vacuum cleaners or other household hazards which may brush against the plugs or cords.
What is needed therefore is a multifunctional electrical device mounting assembly that provides connection points for both high and low voltage components, provides isolation of high voltage connections from low voltage connections, provides features for managing the plethora of cables and wiring associated with modern television systems, and recesses the end connector of cords or cables to protect the plug ends of cords or end connectors of cables from undesirable contact with household appliances or household occupants. Furthermore, for electrical mounting assemblies that recess the ends of electrical cords within the wall, it is desirable to minimize the depth of the mounting assemblies to minimize the size and cost of manufacturing such assemblies and also to enable the mounting assemblies to fit within substantially narrow wall cavities. What is also needed is an electrical device mounting assembly that is configurable by the installer to meet the multifunctional needs of the particular electrical device that it is used with.
Parent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/134,341, filed on Jun. 6, 2011, which has been incorporated herein by reference, disclosed an electrical device mounting assembly that that included ports for entry of low voltage cables and an angled mounting surface for connection of a duplex receptacle at the opposing end. The duplex receptacle mounted at an angle of approximately 60° with respect to the front of the mounting assembly thereby advantageously minimizing the depth of the mounting assembly and enabling its use in shallow wall cavities.
Although the mounting assembly of the parent application advantageously reduced the depth of the electrical device mounting assembly, there continue to be applications such as recreational vehicles (RVs), in which the walls are typically formed with 2×3-inch studs and are therefore much shallower than for a conventional wall framed with 2×4-inch studs. A cavity formed in such a wall in a retrofit situation is substantially shallow and will not accommodate a conventionally mounted electrical box. In such a case it is necessary to further reduce the depth of the mounting assembly such that it will fit within the shallow wall cavity.
What is needed therefore is a mounting assembly that can be secured within a shallow wall cavity while still providing mounting points for both high and low voltage components.